


Ice queen's service

by Pedroses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Escort Service, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedroses/pseuds/Pedroses
Summary: Ruby is 22 and has never had sex. Deciding she needs to get some experience under her belt she goes looking on the internet and finds a queen.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Ice queen's service

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first time I've posted anything and I really don't know why it's essentially smut but it's the first thing I've been happy enough with to throw onto the internet. So please enjoy.

Ruby felt ridiculous. She was currently sitting on a bench outside an apartment building in downtown vale. It had been two weeks since Ruby had decided she would find an escort and the day had finally arrived. It had taken her a week scrolling through escort websites on her Scroll before she finally found one that appealed to her. The ice queen had her own website and twitter and didn’t advertise anywhere else. The only reason Ruby found her was while on the twitter of another potential escort she had found a retweeted ad for the ice queen. Immediately Ruby knew she would hire her the slim figure and platinum hair was just her type and if her profile was to be believed loved having beginners. Beginners such as Ruby who was 22 years old and had never had sex. It didn’t take long for her anxiety to kick in about that she constantly worried that if she finally got a girlfriend her lack of experience would mean she wouldn’t be able to satisfy them. Her solution, the ice queen, who else to learn from than the best and according to the reviews on her sight. The ice queen was the best.

Hello Ice queen  
My name is Ruby I am 22 and female. I am interested in an incall service in vale on Saturday October 29th 9pm. I would like a girlfriend experience for 2 hours.

Ruby had read too many messages from people posted on the ice queens twitter getting slammed for their inappropriate messages to risk sending anything but the details that the ice queens website told her to send . Even then she triple checked before hitting the send button. It wasn’t until the next day that she received her reply.

Hi Ruby,  
I have booked you in for a GFE for 2 hours on the 29th . There will be a deposit of $300 that will need to get paid make sure you name the transaction your name and the date you have booked. Are there any requests you would like to make for the session? 

Ice queen XXX

RUBY had been expecting this it was very clear in all her ads that the ice queen needed a deposit for a booking. Ruby didn’t pay it much mind though as she opened her banking app and sent the money through to the account details that were supplied. Once the transaction was over she set herself to replying.

I have sent through the deposit. Depending on the bank used it should come through soon I have no requests but I am very inexperienced you have said that isn’t a problem on your site but I just wanted to warn you.

The reply came quickly this time

Wow someone is eager ;) . that is completely fine. I will send you the address that i will meet you at the morning of our session. I will see you on the 29th.

Ice queen XXX

The 29th came both too fast and too slow for ruby. She had spent most of the week checking and rechecking etiquette for an escort what you should and shouldn’t do. Most of it was common sense but she did learn a thing or two in preparation.  
All this had led Ruby to where she was now 10 minutes early sitting outside the apartment building that the ice queen was in. She had gotten the address this morning as promised along with instructions to call when she arrived to be let up. Ruby had read those instructions a hundred times getting slowly more and more nervous as she waited for a more appropriate time to call. Finally the minutes ticked by and at 2 minutes to 9 Ruby dialled the number she had typed and deleted way too many times since she got there.

“Hello" Ruby took a deep breath

“ Hi I'm booked in for a 9pm session" Ruby heard a small chuckle from the other side of the phone

“ you are Ruby I presume. Head over to the elevator go to level 5 room 507 knock when you get here “ with that who Ruby presumed was the ice queen hung up and ruby was left to find her way to the room. It wasn’t hard to find and by 9 Ruby was standing outside the ice queens room nervously. Ruby went to knock then didn't 3 times before she finally allowed herself to knock. Not a few seconds later and the door was opened up to reveal The ice queen. Currently wearing a short blue and white dress. Her hair in a neat off centre ponytail. Having only seen her photos online which hid the majority of her face Ruby was stunned by her beauty. Her piercing blue eyes bore into her as she stood there mouth agape for a second. The blue eyes quickly darted down. Realising the ice queen was checking her out Ruby suddenly felt very self-conscious. She had worn a dark blue pair of jeans with one of her better red tops. The ice queen smiled at her again meeting her eyes having finished checking Ruby out.

“ you are a cute one.” She said obviously enjoying the immediate blush that spread across Ruby's face “ come on in and we can get started.” Grabbing Ruby by the hand She led Ruby into the room. The room was pretty plain a small area that was both bedroom and living room . The ice queen led her over to the couch. Sitting down and almost pulling Ruby down next to her.

“ how has your day been Ruby?” Ruby noticed that despite no longer leading her the ice queen had not taken her hand away from Ruby's . It made Ruby's heart beat way too fast.

“good spent most of it waiting to be here" the corners of the ice queens mouth tugged up as Ruby quickly realised what she said and brought her hands up to cover her blushing face.

“ oh, you are just too adorable" Ruby noticed that the ice queens hand had moved from hers as she covered her face and was now slowly stroking her upper arm giving her goosebumps. As Ruby opened her eyes she noticed the ice queen had gotten a lot closer. For the next 15 minutes ruby and the ice queen just talked. About anything, what ruby did for a living , what hobbies she had and of course ruby rambled about each topic. The ice queen sat smiling and listening the entire time her hand making contact with ruby in some way. It didn’t take long for Ruby to relax a bit into the ice queen touch. And soon she couldn’t help but ask

“ ummm, ice queen?” it didn’t feel right saying but it was all she knew the other girl as.

“ you may call me ice “ ice laughed softly moving slightly closer.

“oh, well then, ice?” Ruby's eyes darted down to Ice's lips the question Ruby wanted to ask easily conveyed with the motion.

“ I would be disappointed if you didn't" Ice whispered before Ruby shot forward capturing Ice's lips with hers. Immediately Ruby moaned into the kiss. It was a lot better than she thought it would be and she already had high expectations. Ice's soft lips felt perfect against her and Ice's hand snaking it's way behind her back sent shivers running down her spine. Eventually the two had to stop for air and Ruby immediately went to get another but Ice pulled away enough that it didn’t connect. Looking up at Ice a pleading pout on her face she noticed Ice was holding an envelope. An envelope that Ruby had been holding on too not a minute ago with her payment. She hadn't even noticed Ice take it from her hand.

“I'll deal with this and let Blake know you aren’t a danger to anything but my heart with that pout. How about you take a quick shower it's just through that door” Ruby fought the urge to smell herself. She had showered at home but from the extensive research she had done most escorts would ask regardless of if their client looked clean. It gave them a chance to count money and sort everything work related out while not detracting from the mood. With a simple nod Ruby got up from the couch reluctantly and went over to the bathroom quickly taking her clothes off. Staring at the mirror assessing her self she hoped Ice wouldn’t be disappointed. Scanning over her body she noticed a slight glisten from her core. The kiss had turned her on way too much . Blushing bright red she quickly stepped into the shower using the provided soaps to carefully wash her entire body. After a few minutes she stood staring at her pile of cloths on the floor. What was she meant to put back on? In the end she decided her underwear and blouse. Her jeans being too much effort to put back on, or off. Stepping out of the bathroom Ruby scanned the room her quickly short circuiting.  
Standing near the bed was Ice. Gone was the nice blue and white dress and in it's place an intricate piece of lingerie of the same colour. Ruby stood stunned for a second before Ice beckoned her over. Slowly Ruby made her way over. Once Ruby reached Ice both of Ice's hands reached out grabbing her shoulders as she was steered to the bed where she was quickly seated. Ice didn’t miss a beat quickly sitting on her lap their bodies facing each other.

“ you, my dear, are wearing way too much clothing" Ice whispered into Rubies ear ruining any chance Ruby had of keeping any pretence she wasn’t entirely into it as her vagina reacted to the whispered words. Ruby tried to reply but before she could her lips were once again caught by Ice's. It had not even been ten minutes since they were last kissing but Ruby felt like she had been hungering for this for an eternity. The kiss grew more passionate and the feel of Ice's bare legs and smooth underwear rubbing against her bare legs made her a mess of moans and groans. Ruby's only thought were of feeling more of Ice on her body. Like she could read her mind Ice then brought her hands over to Ruby's front lightly brushing her breasts as she made her way to the buttoned blouse. Ruby wished she would just rip it off but Ice seemed to have more respect for the article of clothing slowly undoing buttons until she slid it over Ruby's shoulders and Ruby quickly flicked it away.

“ Matching, I like it. But still too much clothing” Ruby didn't have much in the way of sexy underwear the best she had was what she was currently wearing a matching set of plain red red underwear. She felt horribly outclassed by Ice's intricate ensemble. The thought quickly evaporated from her mind as Ice moved her head into Ruby’s neck a mixture of kisses and light bites making Ruby gasp and moan loudly. Pulling her mouth away Ruby could see a large smirk on Ice's face.  
“ you are a vocal one aren’t you" she smiled making Ruby blush bright red

“ sorry" Ruby didn’t know what else to say. She had never experienced this before and was sceptical that anyone could stay quiet under the circumstances.

“ oh no, no need to apologise. The only issue is your moans are turning me on too much. I might not be able to hold back.” Ruby had never been more aroused in her life. She didn’t even know she could get this aroused. It was like Ice's words shot through her body like electricity straight to her core. She was convinced if she really tried Ice could probably talk her into an orgasm. As it was it wasn’t necessary as Ice’s hands planted themselves on the small of Ruby's back right on her bra clasp silently asking permission.

“Please.” Ruby gasped out and not a second later her bra joined her shirt on the floor. Ruby had relatively small breasts which was mimicked by her small nipples. At the present moment her nipples was the largest she had seen them. Her arousal causing extra blood to fill them as they stuck out begging for someone to touch them. When Ice obliged them latching on to one with her mouth Ruby found out just how sensitive her nipples could be.

“ Oh god!” Ruby explained Ice’s mouth sending shockwaves of pleasure across her body 

“ holy shit, Ice!” Ruby's hands now sat on the back of Ice's head. Fingers running through her hair as she continued to lick and suck and bite at ruby's nipple. Just as one nipple was getting too sensitive Ice would move over to the next eliciting yet more moans from Ruby. Eventually Ice detatched herself from ruby and stared happily at the panting mess she created.

“ your moans should be illegal” Ice stated grabbing Ruby's hand before bringing it to her mouth and planting a light kiss on it. After she slowly took the hand and ran it down the length of her body before it ended against her crutch. The heat was incredible the panties soaked in her juices which now was all over Ruby's fingers. Knowing exactly what Ruby wanted Ice brought Ruby's hand back up placing two fingers into Ruby's mouth. 

“ when I’m done with you, you are going to need to take responsibility for doing that to me".With that Ice pushed Ruby back so she lay down on the bed. Running her hands down Ruby's Body she reached her sex running one finger down her soaked panties. Causing a muffled groan from Ruby as she placed her hand over her mouth.

“ my god Ruby you are even wetter than I am. Also if you muffle those sweet moans again I’m going to be very disappointed “ Ruby was unsure what to do she was embarrassed by how loud Ice was making her be but feeling how turned on it made Ice made her take her hands away from her mouth . Grabbing either end of Ruby's ruined panties Ice pulled them down revealing Ruby's pussy to her. It would take way more self control than Ice had to take this slowly as she immediately ran her tongue the length of Ruby's pussy collecting as much of Ruby's juices as she could.

“ fucking fuck Ice please” Ice could only oblige Ruby as she dove in savouring Ruby's surprisingly sweet taste . Every lick made Ruby cry out. Ruby for her part was in pure bliss. Every lick sent her higher into the clouds as pleasure radiated through her body. Slowly she felt a building pressure a focal point for all the pleasure she felt.  
“ Ice, please, I think I’m going to come!” she yelled. Ice immediately began speeding up her movements pushing Ruby towards the edge. Until she finally went over it

“ holy shit Ice I’m coming, I’m coming!” Ruby screamed out her words quickly turning incoherent. Ruby had masturbated before, soaked made herself come before but had never experienced anything like this her whole body shut down and lit up at the same time every part of her body was erupting in pleasure. 

“ you are delicious “ her intense orgasm having died down Ruby opened her eyes to Ice standing at the foot of the bed all underwear discarded one hand currently circling her own clit as she stared down at ruby her pussy and her fingers currently soaked. Slowly she crawled onto the bed hovering over ruby.  
“ and I believe you have a problem to fix" Ruby was almost more excited for this part than being pleasures herself. But she was too tired to move .

“sit on me" Ruby said as Ice gave her a devious smile

“ I don’t know ruby its a pretty advanced technique for a beginner “"Ice said currently looking over ruby. Ruby couldn’t lie to herself she could probably have moved if she really wanted but Ice on top of here was exactly where Ruby wanted her to stay. 

“ Please" Ruby said desperately

“ you are way too hard to say no to my dear" Ice said as she crawled past Ruby until her knees were either side of Ruby's face drenched pussy hovering just above her. Ruby remembered the taste from Ice’s fingers and was suddenly desperate for more. Ice yelped loudly as Ruby's hands reached up and planted themselves on either side of Ice's hips before pulling her down. Her pussy landing on Ruby's now outstretched tongue. Ruby needed more and buried her tongue in Ice searching for more of her delicious juices.

“ holy shit Ruby. Fuck me .” Ice said as she began to roll her hips on Ruby's tongue. Ruby may not have been experienced but she was nothing if not enthusiastic. It didn’t take Long with Ruby’s searching to find Ice's sensitive spots.  
”oh my god. don’t you dare stop doing exactly what you are doing" while quieter than Ruby Ice still made a lot of noise as she ground her pussy against Ruby's mouth. It didn’t take long of Ruby keeping a steady pace on Ice's sensitive spots before Ice fell forward no longer having the strength to hold her self up. “ Ruby, Ruby I’m coming" making Ice come was a feeling Ruby never wanted to end. The pulsing of her pussy and the moans and groans coming from Ice almost made her come again. Eventually Ice rolled off Ruby and for a few minutes they lay panting next to each other. Slowly Ruby moved and held on to Ice. Both girls held each other their naked bodies entangling with each other. They began kissing, slowly at first but slowly the intensity climbed and hands roamed. It wasn’t long before things got more intimate again. Both girls moved a hand to the others core and it took Ice no time to find Ruby's clit and begin circling it with wet fingers. While it took Ruby longer Ice's gasp of pleasure let her know she had found what she was looking for. The two girls began moaning in unison giving up on proper kisses and just placing random kisses across the others face and neck. 

“ I’m going to cut again" Ruby moaned out unable to hold out any longer

“ Me too Ruby. Come for me Ruby. Come for your ice queen.” Ice called out as both girls moans built to a crescendo as they held each other tight through their orgasms. Ruby had never felt so satisfies before and as she snuggled into Ice's hand she felt herself falling asleep before she was pulled out of it by Ice.  
” I’m sorry Ruby but you can’t fall asleep” Ruby looked around spotting a clock nearby. Their session had ended 5 minutes ago. Immediately all of Ruby’s sleepiness left her.

“ I'm so sorry, I didn’t mean...” Ruby was cut off by a quick kiss.

“ You are too adorable Ruby and it's perfectly fine I enjoyed your company.”

“ me too, but with yours. Your company that is.” Ice laughed and Ruby gave up on talking as she found her cloths thrown around the room and got dressed. She briefly remembered wanting to rip her shirt off and thanked Ice mentally for having the foresight not to. Once Ruby was dressed she went to walk towards the door until a now semi dressed Ice stopped her.

“ Not going to leave without a goodbye kiss are you" Ice said pulling her in for one last kiss

“ thank you"

“You are very welcome Ruby" and with that Ruby left the apartments building knowing she would probably never see Ice again but knowing she would never forget this night. She would never forget her Ice queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. If you enjoyed please let me know and if you didn't also let me know. Only one way to improve.


End file.
